


Romance Can Wait

by Inell



Series: Smutty McSmut Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banter, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Polyamorous Allison/Stiles, Sex in a Car, Squirting, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Talk About a Third, Talk About potential Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Allison Argent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison and Stiles make out in a borrowed car during date night





	Romance Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/gifts).



> coyoteshunter said: *chinhands* smut prompts you say? How about squirting for Stiles/Allison?
> 
> dragon-temeraire said: Maybe Stiles/Allison in a car/vehicle?
> 
> I combined these two prompts into one fic! Hope y'all enjoy!

“I hate you.” Allison thinks the statement might have been more believable if she hadn’t just said it in a broken voice with a moan in the middle of the word hate. As it is, Stiles just gives her that slow, sexy smirk that both infuriates and arouses her, and adds a third finger.

“Lying is bad, baby girl,” Stiles teases, ducking back quick enough to narrowly miss her punch for using that stupid endearment.

“Not lying.” Allison reaches out to grab his head, fingers tangling in his thick hair. “And I’m not a baby girl.”

Stiles looks down at her, his smirk moving into the sweet smile that totally gives her butterflies, much to her annoyance. “No, you’re definitely not. You’re a sexy woman who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to ask for it.”

“Damn straight.” Leaning up, she kisses him, deliberately making it filthy and rough because he’s got that sappy smile and she’s getting the ‘I’m in love with this idiot’ butterflies that will likely turn this impromptu making out into something romantic instead of desperate.

She’s in the mood for fucking, though, so romance can wait.

“God, Ali. Your mouth.” Stiles breathes the words against her wet lips when they pull apart from the kiss, and she grins at him, licking at his mouth before she rolls her hips and starts moving against his hand.

“Says the guy with sinful fingers,” she mutters, shifting against the seat to give him better access. They’ve been at this for half an hour, him teasing her and her threatening him, and she knows his wrist must be getting sore by now.

“You like my fingers.” Stiles crooks the three inside her as he talks, rubbing his thumb against her clit, the smirk back on his face as he stares down at her.

“Wrong. I _love_ your fingers.” She reaches up to squeeze her breast, her fingers tweaking her wet nipples as she rides his hand. “It’s you I hate for being a fucking tease.”

“More lies.” He leans down and licks at her fingers, sucking on her nipple when she presses her breast against his face.

He talks about _her_ mouth, but his should be illegal. She bets that even straight guys can’t help thinking about him sucking their cocks, and his oral fixation definitely makes her the envy of her female friends because she’s made it very clear, in a subtle way because no one likes a bragger, that he loves going down on her. “Like it when your mouth is too full to sass me,” she says, groaning when he slides his teeth against her nipple before sucking harder. “Gonna have to find someone to join us soon. Would love to watch someone feed you their cock while you’re fucking me so good.”

In response, he thrusts his fingers into her deeper, harder, sucking and licking at her nipple just the way she likes it. They’re totally open to a third, occasionally talking about finding another guy or girl to join them, and it’s definitely something she likes to talk about sometimes because it usually turns Stiles on. She bites her lip when he _finally_ stops his teasing and begins rubbing her clit with firm circles.

“Like that, babe. Just keep doing that. I’m so close,” she whispers, barely recognizing the desperate huskiness of her voice as he slams his fingers into her, his mouth now on her neck sucking so hard she knows he’ll leave a mark. He’s got this thing about marking her, but she understands because she leaves her own scratches and bite marks on his pretty skin. After dating werewolves, it’s nice being able to stake a claim that actually lingers.

“You gonna come for me, Ali?” Stiles licks at the mark he’s left on her neck before kissing his way higher. He brushes his lips against her jaw, nuzzling her in a sweet way that totally contradicts the absolutely wicked things his fingers are doing to her.

When he kisses her, he presses a fourth finger inside, filling her up so damn good that she whimpers into the kiss. She’s almost as full as she is when he fucks her, almost but not enough. She wants more, pushing down and rolling her hips, her broken noises and begging caught by his mouth as he kisses her. When she comes, she digs her nails into his skin, holding onto his broad shoulders as she shudders and writhes on the seat like some wanton creature she barely recognizes yet knows all too well these days.

As she comes back to herself, she feels the wetness between her thighs. Too wet, she realizes. Warmth spreads through her face for reasons that have nothing to do with being teased by a wicked man for nearly an hour, and she can’t help grimacing when Stiles slowly eases his fingers out of her. He notices the face she makes and arches a brow. “Was I too rough?”

“No, it was great.” She rolls her eyes. “You know I’d tell you if it crossed any lines or made me uncomfortable.”

“Well, I’d hope so, but what’s that whole—,“ he makes a face like he’s smelled something bad, “—for if I didn’t do something wrong then?”

“You know why.” Allison sits up, her ass sliding against the leather car seat and making a slight noise that sounds like a fart. Her lips twitch and she meets Stiles’ eyes, both of them starting to laugh before she huffs and swats at him. “Sure, laugh it up. You’re not the one who just ruined the back seat.”

“I think ruined is a pretty strong word,” he points out, grinning at her as he helps her move into a more comfortable position. The backseat of the car is not intended for sex, obviously, because it’s way too small, but they just took that as a challenge and proved it could be done. “And I’ve told you how many times that I think it’s ridiculously sexy that you get so into sex with me that you squirt when you come? Like a million?”

“Probably more than that since you talk so much,” she mutters, sticking her tongue out at him when he keeps grinning at her. She shoves her hair away from her sweaty face and looks at the glistening seat beneath her. “I think ruined is a good word.”

“It’s leather, Ali. It’ll clean up easily enough.” Stiles tugs her closer, shifting around until she’s on his lap, bent over slightly so her head doesn’t hit the top of the car. “I’ll make sure there’s no evidence of your enjoyment for our evening’s activities before I return the car. Promise. But you really shouldn’t get embarrassed about the squirting. I like it, and it’s just a natural thing that some women—sexy, awesome, amazing women—happen to do during sex. Besides, Cosmo said that female ejaculation is something only a lucky minority experience.”

“You like that I basically pee on you when I come?” Allison huffs when he just waggles his eyebrows at her. “And stop quoting Cosmo, smartass. Trust you to research my embarrassing sexual trait I discovered because you’re a teasing tease who teases.”

“A teasing tease who helped you discover this fantastic thing that isn’t embarrassing at all,” he corrects, kissing her before she can argue anymore. When he pulls away, he strokes her face gently. “But embarrassment is a personal thing, so who am I to preach at you? I mean, I get embarrassed because I’ve got a big dick, but you say I should strut around proudly, so I get it.”

Allison kisses him then, soft and sweet, just making out until they have to breathe so they break the kiss. He’s hard against her thigh, pressing against his jeans tight, and she kinda wants to make him come in his pants. But then she wouldn’t be able to suck him, and that’d be a tragedy, so she ignores that impulse. “When do you have to get the car back?”

“Later,” Stiles murmurs, stroking her back as she squeezes his erection. “Couple of hours. Why? What do you have in mind?”

“You’ve got to have time to clean it before giving it back,” she reminds him. It hits her then, and she blinks at him. “He’s still going to smell it, isn’t he? Even if you clean the leather and wipe it down with chemicals, he’ll slide into the front seat and immediately know that we spent the night fucking in his back seat.”

“Uh, maybe?” Stiles shrugs, his lips twisting into a wry smile. “I figured I’d use a lot of cleaner to, um, cover the smell. You know he hates chemical smells, so he wouldn’t like breathe deep or anything.”

Allison slowly smiles, the smile that Stiles says arouses yet terrifies him because it means she’s plotting something very wicked and possibly illegal. “We wouldn’t want to make our friend smell those nasty old chemicals he hates, Stiles,” she says, mock innocent as she shifts off his lap and unzips his pants. “Just wipe it down with your shirt after, let the sweat mix with the sex, and then give him the keys back.”

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes out, obviously knowing exactly where she’s going with this. “Derek’ll kill us and never let us borrow the Camaro again. Or he’ll sit in the front seat and get so hard he has to jerk off, thinking about us fucking and wanting to watch, to be part of it, and he’ll come all over his hand surrounded by our smell.”

“The risk of death is a small price to pay, don’t you think?” Allison waggles her eyebrows at him before she pulls his cock out and begins stroking it, feeling it pulse against her fingers as Stiles licks his lips and stares at her.

“Yeah, it is.” Stiles kisses her then, starting off slow and sweet, but turning more passionate and filthy as she strokes his cock. They’re both thinking about Derek now, about their nameless third getting an identity, and it’s turning them on. He’s leaking already, wet and sticky against her fingers, and she knows he won’t last, not after teasing her for so long.

Fortunately, they’ve got a couple of hours, and he’s only eighteen, so he’ll get hard again in no time. She wants to ride him in the driver’s seat, wants to squirt all over him and make it impossible for Derek to pretend he can’t smell anything. He’s good at pretending, after all. Pretending he doesn’t stare at Stiles’ hands or his lips when he thinks no one is watching. Pretending he doesn’t watch them making out during pack nights in a way that’s different from how he looks at the others.

They won’t force him, of course, but they’ll make it clear that the invite is there if he’s willing to accept it. Derek’s a bit of a coward when it comes to asking for what he wants, though, so she’ll have to watch and see how he reacts, talk to him if he starts doing that guilty martyr thing that her own aunt is responsible for causing, and let him know they’ve got enough love to spread a third equally, not just for some kinky sex.

Until then, she’s got Stiles hard and ready in the back seat of the Camaro, and she owes him some payback for all the teasing earlier. By the time she’s done with him, he’s going to be hoarse from screaming and begging for more. With that thought in mind, she smiles that wicked smile and is rewarded with his face flushing, pupils dilating, and his lips parting as he breathes out a low moan when she squeezes his cock. The best part? She’s just getting started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
